Ouran, A Christmas Carol
by Nefret8789
Summary: It's Christmas time and Tamaki is starting to stray from the Christmas spirit. In keeping with the A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens, Tamaki is visited by ghost to help him get back on track.


16

Ok so this is my first attempt at fan fiction. I am by no means an experienced writer and my grammar isn't perfect. I might jump from being in the present tense to the past tense. This was not intentional. I had intro to theater and we had to do these writing exercises to demonstrate (like 100!) how to write a play and it sort of found its way into this. You'll also notice that they all smile and laugh a I don't own Ouran or its characters. This was just for fun. Hope you all enjoy it! (also I wrote this before Christmas just now got around to uploading it)

Ouran A Christmas Carol

Our story begins some days before Christmas. Tamaki sits in his room at the Main Suou Estate.

"Is it really worth it?" he says softly to himself. He gets up from his bed and looks out the window to see a fresh blanket of snow covering the grounds. He sighs and walks over to his desk and begins working.

"The old Tamaki, an idiot, would be running carelessly out there not being productive at all. Who cares about snow to begin with. It's cold and wet and causes people to waste hours away at home when they should be in school or at work. No, Tamaki the Suou Heir does not like snow. Tamaki the Suou heir dislikes anything that inhibits work. Even Christmas! Wasting time is something that would displease grandmother. No more Christmas for me." Reluctantly, Tamaki continues working.

Days later….

Its now Christmas night and Tamaki, sticking to his word, is busy working in his room. He finally looks up and notices that it has grown dark. Yawning, he looks at his watch and sees that it is 11:30. "I didn't realize it was that late already." He says as he gets up from his desk. "I guess I should get some sleep. I have to go to the main office tomorrow morning." So he gets ready for bed.

As he is about to go to sleep, he hears a strange series of knocks coming from all around the room. Intrigued, he gets out of bed and stands in the middle of the room trying to figure out what is causing the noise. Suddenly, an older man appears about two inches from Tamaki's face yelling "Hello and a Merry Christmas to you!!!" Tamaki screams and jumps under his covers, causing the man to laugh uncontrollably.

"Sorry to frighten you, my boy!" he managed to say between laughs. "I did knock so it's not like I just invited myself in." now fully composed.

Tamaki peeks his head out from under the covers and stares wide eyed at the man. "wh-who are you?"

The old man looks at him with a twinkle in his eyes. "Don't you recognize me?" while disappearing and then reappearing next to Tamaki. Tamaki screams again and jumps several feet in the air.

Now cowering in the corner, he asks "Are you a Ninja?" his voice still shaking.

This causes the man to laugh even harder than before. "No, I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am not a Ninja; just a ghost on an important mission."

Tamaki still cowering in the corner, too terrified to do anything else, listens to the older man.

"It seems that you don't recognize your own grandfather. Well, I guess the real thing is different than photographs and this being the first time we've met. I've come to you tonight because you are changing into someone else. The old Tamaki would never have given up on the holidays and what they stand for. Its one thing for Shizue to act like this, but I won't allow for my grandson to be turned into a scrooge!!! I don't blame Yuzuru. He had a good plan and I don't think he anticipated this happening.

"In keeping with protocol when it comes to these types of situations, I have arranged for you to be visited by the four ghosts. Oh wait, I'm sorry you will be visited by five ghosts. I will accompany you and the ghost of Christmas past at first. There are a few past Christmases I would like you to see in order for you to understand, and then you're all hers." He finishes just in time for a young woman to appear beside him.

Tamaki, still in the corner, stares at the second ghost in shock and horror. "Renge, what are you doing here? You're not dead are you?!"

The second ghost, clearly already annoyed with Tamaki, corrects him. "It's Ghost of Christmas' Past, thank you very much. Can't you tell by the outfit?!" The ghost turns around and shows off her ensemble. She had on a red jacket with white fur trim. It came to her just above her thighs and had a black belt. She wore tight black pants and red knee high boots also trimmed with white fur. She had a white fur hat that reminded Tamaki of a Russian hat. The ghost also carried a white fur muff. "Very stylish, don't you think?" the ghost says to Tamaki clearly pleased with her appearance.

"Um…. Yah… Sure …" Tamaki responded unconvinced that this ghost was not Renege.

"Ok. We're already running behind schedule so if you don't mind Mr. Suou, I'd like to start now." The Ghost of Christmas' Past says while motioning towards the clock.

Suddenly, Tamaki realized was he no longer in the corner of his bedroom, but in the grand hall of the Main Suou Estate. He looked around in confusion. It was clearly the grand hall, but it looked like a Christmas Wonderland! A young boy slid down the banister and ran to the giant Christmas tree in the room, while his parents appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Come on! Its time to open presents." The boy called to his parents.

"Yuzuru, you should eat your breakfast first then you can open gifts." said his mother (the boys mother).

"Listen to your mother, Yuzuru." said his father.

The family sat down for breakfast, where they enjoyed each others company. They spent the whole day together from opening presents and singing Christmas carols, to later that night as the parents put their son to bed.

Tamaki shocked to see his grandmother so happy and joyful. He turned to his grandfather and asked "Is this real?"

"Indeed it is." He replied "Every Christmas we had was like this very one, but after my death my dear wife felt she had to change in order to preserve the Souh families assets. You of all people know what happened after that. Now do you see what it is that only you can achieve? You have a way of bringing warmth to even the coldest people. You can change people for the better. That is who you are and don't ever change it." And then his grandfather vanished.

The scene changes to the outside of a mansion in France. Tamaki sees himself as a little boy playing in the snow. He is joined by his father, who has just arrived. Child Tamaki runs and jumps into his father's open arms, sending them both flying to the snow. Tamaki and his father head toward the open door where Anne-Sophie is standing laughing and smiling at them.

Tamaki looks at the scene and smiles while tears run down his face.

"You were such a happy child. This is why I love my job; touching family moments like this are what Christmas is about." The ghost says to Tamaki.

The scene changes again to a more recent Christmas with the Host Club. Hikaru and Kaoru are trying to get Haruhi to stand under the mistletoe while Tamaki freaks out screaming "Stop harassing your sister you two!" Kyoya is writing in his book while observing the scene. Honey is busy eating cakes and talking to Mori. Tamaki looks longingly at the scene and realizes how much he misses them all. He especially misses Haruhi. He hasn't seen her around Ouran for months. Even though they didn't speak he still found some happiness in seeing her smiling face.

"Well, my job is done now. Its time for me to pass you off to the next ghost." She tells Tamaki.

To Tamaki's sadness he finds himself in back in his room alone, but not for long.

"Tama-chan!!!" screams what appears to be a small boy dressed like an old world Santa minus the beard and holding a stuffed bunny.

"Honey senpai?!" Tamaki exclaims

"No I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present and it's my job to show the how everyone is celebrating Christmas this year." And in a flash they were visiting the homes of all the host club members and seeing them with their families celebrating the holidays. Tamaki realized that there was one person he had not seen yet, Haruhi.

Turning to the Ghost he asks "Can we see Haruhi and her family now?" The Ghost's face fell which made Tamaki realize there was something wrong. "Please tell me what's wrong?"

"I can show you both, but not at the same time. You see Haruhi is not with her family this Christmas because of your Grandmother. She saw Haruhi as a threat and offered her the chance to study abroad in the United States."

It finally became clear why he had not seen Haruhi at all. She was no longer here. Before he realized it, they were standing outside the Fujioka home. There were no lights on. Tamaki looked at the ghost and asked "Where's Ranka?" The scene changes from the Fujioka home to the bar where Ranka works and sitting at the bar was Ranka. He had clearly been drinking and crying. He was hunched over reading letter after letter from Haruhi. "How is Haruhi spending her Christmas?" Tamaki asked the ghost. The scene changes again to the busy streets New York City. Tamaki spots Haruhi leaving a townhouse and carrying two large bags filled with gifts. They follow her to a small hospital where she hands out gifts to the different patients. They sing carols and she tells them stories about the Host Club. Soon Haruhi leaves and grabs the second bag with gifts and heads to a small homeless shelter.

"Merry Christmas everyone!!!" yells Haruhi. A group of students her age rush over to help her with the gifts.

Tamaki watches as they serve food to the people and then decorate the small shabby tree in the corner of the room. Haruhi and the others pass out the gifts and watch as everyone prepares for Christmas carols.

After everyone is done cleaning up the students drink coffee and relax.

"So why did you decide to volunteer?" one of the guys asks her.

"Well since I couldn't spend Christmas with my dad and friends, I figured why not help others be happy this Christmas" replies Haruhi while staring down at her cup. "and someone very special to me would do exactly the same thing if he were here."

Tamaki begins to cry "Haruhi, I love you and I'm so sorry for everything."

Before he knows it, he is back in his room. Two ghosts appear beside him and grab his arms and drag to the grand hall of the main Suou estate. Tamaki, after regaining is composure, turns to the ghosts before him. "Ok so let me guess you're not Hikaru and Kaoru, your ghost of Christmas something or whatever." The two ghosts were dressed in matching suits with red and green striped ties.

"Correct!!!" the exclaim together "we are the ghosts of Christmas' that Could Have Been."

"Right now we are in the grand hall of the main Suou estate in what could have been your future" says ghost 1 (note: ghost one is Hikaru and ghost two is Kaoru. Think of how they talk and stand in the manga and anime)

"But since you decided to take the easy way to becoming the Suou heir it's just 'a Christmas that could have been'" finishes ghost 2.

"Hence the name Ghosts of Christmas' that Could Have Been." They say together.

Tamaki watches as he and Haruhi, newlyweds, walk down the stairs together holding hands. Then it's the next year with a pregnant Haruhi and all the Hosts and their families celebrating together. Another Christmas with two toddlers opening presents with all three grandparents and great grandmother there to watch. Tamaki looks longingly at the two children. The boy looked just like him except he has his mother's brown hair. The little girl has Tamaki's eyes and light brown hair. He watches as he and Haruhi put the sleeping children to bed and tuck them in. Another Christmas, a pregnant Haruhi is baking Christmas cookies with his mother and the two children. The scene changes again to Haruhi holding a tiny baby girl with brown hair while watching her father and the two children play outside in the snow. Tamaki watches as his once future self wraps his arms her and kiss her and the baby.

"Our family is everything to me." He whispers in her ear. She smiles at him.

Tamaki finds himself in tears again. At first they were tears of joy, seeing his happy family and then they changed to tears of sorrow when he realized this is the future he will not have. It becomes dark and Tamaki finds himself standing in his father's office, but it was not his father's office anymore it is now his. An older Tamaki sits alone in the dark office and pulls out a book from his desk draw. It's a photo album of the Host Club. He looks grimly at the pictures and seems to become angrier by the minute. He slams the book shut and leans back in his chair and rubs his temples. He then pulls out another album; this one containing newspaper clippings and articles about Haruhi. "Fujioka graduates top of her class", "Fujioka works to improve services and living standards for the poor", "Fujioka wins case against Insurance Companies", "Fujioka works with gangs to stop violence"; the after this there were only two last clippings. They read "Fujioka killed in gang stabbing at age 35" and "The Completion of the Haruhi Fujioka Memorial Library at Ouran University". Older Tamaki places his head down on his desk and begins to sob. Tamaki stares in disbelief, wondering how he could become the man before him.

"This will be your future if you stay on the path you are on now." says the Ghost of Christmas' Yet to Come.

"Mori senpai?" Tamaki almost whispers tears in his eyes.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas' Yet to Come. The man before you gave up on love and life. Although he stayed kind and generous, he lived alone. Haruhi never loved another. She lived her life by the things she learned from him, before he quit the host club and isolated himself from those he loved. He always loved her and every time she accomplished something he put it in that book. When she died five years ago, he suddenly realized what a fool he was to let her go and how it was too late. So he made the library for her so that everyone would remember that sweet face he always held so close to his heart. It's not too late to stop this from happening Tamaki Suou. That path is still there and it is much harder, but I can guarantee that the end result is worth it."

Tamaki was sitting alone in his room again. He looks frantically at clock and calls Kyoya.

"Kyoya, get everyone together including Misuzu-san and Mei-chan! I'll get Ranka myself. We're going to New York to see Haruhi and bring her home for the holidays!" Tamaki hangs up the phone and hurriedly packs some clothes and essentials, gets dressed, and orders a taxi. He knew better than to try and have the car meet him. His grandmother was in charge here and she would never approve of this. He manages to leave before his father and grandmother have time to react. He picks up Ranka and Antoinette and then meets everyone at the airport.

Hours later they are in New York on their way to see Haruhi. (I'm not very good at time zones and remember the details, but I think Japan is a day ahead of the U.S. so they get there on Christmas morning? I'm just going with it) Tamaki and the others ring the doorbell and are let in by an older woman who shows them to the kitchen where Haruhi is busy making breakfast for everyone.

"Hey guys, I hope you don't mind a western style breakfast?" says Haruhi while smiling.

Everyone stared in shock. "How did you know we were coming?" asks a confused Tamaki.

"Kyoya senpai called me and said you were all coming so I got up extra early to make everyone breakfast. It is my Christmas present to you." She replies. "Also your grandmother and father arrived some hours before you. She's upstairs resting, while your father went out to buy gifts for everyone."

They spend the whole day together opening gifts and sharing stories. Even Tamaki's grandmother found herself telling everyone about the past Christmases from her childhood and at the main estate. Later that evening while is drinking coffee and eating dessert, Tamaki grabs Haruhi and pulls her under the mistletoe and kisses her. They beam at each other because they both know how the other feels without having to say a word.

"I want to spend all my Christmases with you for as long as I live." Tamaki tells Haruhi.

"I couldn't agree more with you, Tamaki senpai." as she throws her arms around his neck and kisses him some more. They make their way out to the living room where Tamaki begins to play the piano and everyone joins in singing. Staying true to their words, Haruhi and Tamaki and the Host Club spent every Christmas together and each one was more special than the one before.

Happy Holidays Everyone!!!

Please review. I'd like to know what people thought of my first attempt.


End file.
